Reunión: El príncipe y la princesa
by Suki90
Summary: Él es un príncipe para ella, pero... ¿Qué es ella para él? ¿Qué se dirán al reunirse después de un año?


**Disclaimer: **Eden del Este (Higashi no Eden -東のエデン) no me pertenece. Todos los derechos están reservados por Kenji Kamiyama.

* * *

**Reunión: El príncipe y la p****rincesa**

Volví de nueva cuenta a ese lugar que recordaba con tristeza, aquel sitio en donde fue la última vez que lo vi, hace casi un año y medio atrás. El lugar se encontraba totalmente destruido, me sorprende que nadie se haya acercado a ver qué podían hacer con este lugar después de que la noticia saliera en los medios de comunicación.

Suspiré y me acerqué al enorme carrusel que había resultado dañado gracias a los escombros de los misiles que cayeron cerca de nosotros, y con tan sólo tocarlo un instante muchísimos recuerdos vinieron a mi mente…

_El día en que nos conocimos…_

_La vez en que llegamos a Japón…_

_Nuestra primera fotografía juntos…_

_El paseo por el centro comercial…_

_Nuestro primer beso…_

_La vuelta en el carrusel en Nueva York…_

_Nuestro regreso a Japón, y todo lo que sucedió en tan sólo un día…_

_La realización de mis sentimientos hacia ti…_

_El segundo beso, aunque para ti en ese momento fuera el primero…_

_Tu despedida._

_Mi espera._

Tantos lindos y malos recuerdos son los que me vienen nada más con estar aquí. En este lugar pasaron muchas cosas, o fue lo que vio suceder muchas de ellas. Incluso fue aquí donde me di cuenta de lo mucho que me importaba lo que le sucediera… el tenerlo a mi lado.

Me acerco a la reja, que milagrosamente está intacta y la sujeto. Miro hacia el cielo y pierdo mi mirada en las bellas y libres blancas nubes, de alguna forma me recuerdan a él…

Aquel pensamiento sólo logró que su rostro apareciera en mi mente de nueva cuenta y sintiera unas enormes ganas de llorar. Recargo mi cabeza en la reja y dejo salir unas cuantas lágrimas de mis ojos; ya no aguanto… lo extraño mucho; lo necesito aquí a mi lado para poder ser feliz…

Si él no está, nada en la vida tiene sentido para mí… Que la misión de que salven al país se pierda por ahí; yo sólo quiero que me lo regresen… Devuélvanme a mi Takizawa…

— ¿Por qué…? —susurro con la voz entre cortada mientras sujeto con más fuerza la reja—. ¿Por qué tuviste que irte…? ¿Por qué no has vuelto? Dijiste… Me prometiste que volverías a mi lado pronto… —finalizo con sólo un hilo de voz, el cual casi se pierde debido al llanto.

Pero de pronto, siento cómo es que unos fuertes brazos me rodean por detrás y me alejan de la reja, para recargarme en el cuerpo de alguien. Aquella persona hace un poco más fuerte el agarre…

— Tal vez no había vuelto porque tenía que asegurarse encontrar y darle una paliza al Señor Externo —me dijio una familiar voz cerca de mi oído—. Quizá era porque realmente quería ayudar a este país a mejorar… y eso tomaría un poco de tiempo para que cierta persona importante para él pudiera vivir plena y feliz aquí, aunque aún hoy no se vean los cambios que poco a poco han surgido —volvió a decirme. Mientras hablaba parecía que poco a poco me iba quedando sin aliento. Esa voz… ese calor que me rodeaba… yo lo conocía a la perfección; sólo había una sola persona capaz de hacerme sentir así…—. Muchas cosas pasaron este año y medio que retrasaban mi regreso… —finalizó antes de posar su cabeza en mi hombro.

—… —me quedo en silencio, no sé realmente qué decir, la impresión es muy fuerte. ¿Realmente es él?

¿De verdad ha vuelto a mi lado?

Lo único que logro hacer es tomar con mis manos sus fuertes brazos con fuerza. Tenía que asegurarme de que no fuera un sueño, otro engaño de mi mente.

Nos quedamos varios minutos en silencio, él esperando que yo dijera algo y yo por no saber qué decir realmente. Permanezco callada pensando qué decir ante todo aquello, y lo único que se me ocurre y puedo decir es…

— Ta-kizawa…

— Lo siento mucho, Saki… no quise demorarme tanto —me respondió antes de alejar sus brazos de mi y girarme para que quedáramos frente a frente. Finalmente después de mucho tiempo nuestras miradas se encuentran, y él me da esa típica mirada suya, esa sonrisa que me derrite cada vez que la veo—. Ya he vuelto…

Al escuchar esas tres simples palabras las lágrimas que se habían detenido debido a la impresión vuelven a salir, lo que lo sorprende un poco. Realmente está aquí conmigo, ha regresado…

— O-Oye Saki, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? —me pregunta consternado, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos, intentando limpiar las miles de lágrimas que no dejan de caer.

— Realmente estás aquí… —logro decir, posando mis manos sobre las suyas, no despegando mi vista de la de él—. No estoy soñando, ¿verdad, Takizawa…? —le pregunto con la voz entre cortada. Lo observo detenidamente, trae la misma ropa que siempre lo ha caracterizado, una chaqueta color caqui sobre una playera blanca, unos pantalones azul desgastado y sus botas negras.

Curiosamente, yo traía la misma ropa con la que lo conocí…

Takizawa me sonrió tiernamente y me envolvió en un fuerte abrazo, el cual yo regresé sin dudar, me gustaba sentirme protegida por él.

— No estás soñando, Saki… esto es real… —me dice, apoyando su mejilla contra mi cabeza mientras acariciaba delicadamente mi suelto cabello—. Vamos, ya no llores… —me pidió, pues mis leves sollozos habían comenzado a hacer más audibles—. Por favor, no me gusta escucharte llorar…

— Lo siento… Es que, es que…. ¡te extrañé mucho Takizawa…! —le dije entre el llanto, mientras hundía más mi rostro en su pecho—. ¡Tenía miedo de que no volvieras…!

— Te hice una promesa, ¿no es así? —me dijo él, alejándome un poco de él, pero sin romper el abrazo—. Te dije que volvería a ti, Saki… no importando cuánto me tardara. Tú sabes que cumplo mis promesas, más si es a ti a quien se las hago…

— Takizawa…

— Así que vamos, deja llorar… —volvió a pedirme, al mismo tiempo en que lograba limpiar las lagrimas que caían de mis ojos.

Mientras lo hacía logré calmarme un poco y finalmente dejé de llorar. Él me sonrió y naturalmente le regresé el gesto, con las mejillas un tanto sonrojadas debido a la cercanía de nuestros rostros. De la nada posó su frente contra la mía, lo que hizo que instantáneamente cerrara mis ojos y disfrutara del momento.

— Oye, Takizawa… —le hablé, sin despegar mi frente de la de él.

— ¿Mm? —me respondió él, quien de igual forma parecía estar disfrutando la situación.

— ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí…? ¿Cómo me encontraste? —pregunté quedamente. Al sentir que su frente se alejaba de la mía abrí los ojos con lentitud, para así encontrarme con sus ojos de nuevo.

Me sonrió.

— Hirasawa y Osugi me dieron una leve idea de dónde podrías estar —me respondió—. Me comentaron que ibas diario a subirte a un carrusel que no tenía un anillo dorado... Así que más o menos intuí dónde podrías estar —me explicó—. ¿Sabes? Se veían muy preocupados… Me dijeron que habías estado deprimida desde inicios de año —me comentó.

Cielos, preocupé a mis amigos…

Suspiro— ¿Para qué mentirte? Si estaba un poco deprimida.

— Saki…

— Pero es que entiéndeme, el chico que me gusta es alguien que siempre se va de mi lado, y cuando lo vuelvo a ver tiene amnesia y no me recuerda —le explico—. ¿Sabes lo consternada que estaba? Me la pasaba pensando cosas cómo "¿Qué tal si no me recuerda? ¿Qué tal si decide no volver?", entre muchas otras cosas… —lo observé con preocupación—. Tenía miedo de que me olvidaras…

— Pero por esos pensamientos preocupaste a los chicos…

— No fue mi intensión hacerlo. Disimulé lo más que pude, pero…

— Saki, tu eres mala para esconder tus sentimientos —me dijo, riéndose un poco—. Eres como un libro abierto… —tal comentario me hizo sonrojar. Dios, ¿realmente era tan obvia? —. Pero en cierta forma entiendo cómo te sentías… Yo tenía el mismo temor…

Eso me sorprendió… ¿Cómo que él tenía el mismo temor?

— Hay una chica que me gusta… Pero la dejé sola durante mucho tiempo… —comenzó a explicarme—. Mientras estuve lejos me la pasaba pensando en si ella me esperaría. Siempre me preguntaba "¿Y si no puede esperarme? ¿Y si conoce a alguien más?". Pero ante todas esas cuestiones no podía hacer nada, porque primero tenía que terminar todo aquello que debía finalizar… Me deprimía en algunas ocasiones, pero… el tan sólo pensar en ella, en su sonrisa, en su voz… me hacía animarme de nuevo y volvía a concentrarme en lo que tenía que hacer.

—…

— Soy una persona que tiende a ser tranquila, confiada y despreocupada, pero eso no quiere decir que no tuviera miedo algunas veces —me confesó—. Por eso digo que te entiendo.

El asombro no cabe en mi mirada. No sé por qué siempre pensé que Takizawa no tenía esa clase de miedos; supongo que su faceta de chico fuerte y serio que siempre tiene me hizo pensar eso. Llegué a olvidar que él también es un humano, y que posee emociones… que tiene miedos como todos los demás. Lo único que lo diferencia de muchos de nosotros, es la capacidad que tiene para seguir adelante…

Sin duda alguna, eres una persona muy fuerte Takizawa…

Después de dicha confesión, el silencio volvió a reinar entre nosotros, y lo único que me quedó por hacer fue volver recargar mi cabeza en su pecho, sonrojada, mientras que él volvía a posar nuevamente su cabeza sobre la mía.

Ahora que me daba cuenta, había dicho muchas cosas que seguramente no habría dicho años atrás… Desde que conocí a Takizawa comencé a cambiar, a ser un poco más abierta; empecé a decir las cosas que pensaba y sentía poco a poco. Un claro ejemplo es haber rechazado finalmente a Osugi, cosa que antes no hubiera podido hacer…

— Saki… —me habló, sacándome de mis pensamientos de forma abrupta.

— ¿Dime? —le pregunto suavemente. Espero que me responda algo, pero esta jamás llega a salir. Me quedo pensando unos cuantos segundos antes de separarme un poco y verlo a los ojos—. ¿Qué suced-…?

Debo admitir, que a pesar de que esto ya había sucedido con anterioridad, la sensación que me producía era completamente distinta a la de aquella vez. Esa vez sentí más que nada apoyo… algo que yo realmente necesitaba en ese entonces, alguien en quien apoyarme para poder seguir adelante. Él.

Pero, en esta ocasión es diferente… en realidad no sé cómo explicarlo con palabras; de lo único de lo que estoy consciente es del fuerte agarre en mi cintura y de la ternura con la que sus labios se habían posado sobre los míos. Finalmente cierro los ojos con lentitud y me dejo llevar, rodeando así su cuello con mis brazos.

El beso que estamos compartiendo ahora no es el mismo que los otros dos; no es sólo él, o no soy sólo yo la que está haciendo que este beso se produzca, somos los dos...

Amor. Ese es el significado que le puedo dar a este suceso…

Este, es nuestro primer beso de amor, el primero que nos permite demostrar lo importante y valiosa que es la otra persona para nosotros.

Nos separamos con lentitud al mismo tiempo que vamos abriendo los ojos; nos observamos nerviosos unos segundos y nos sonreímos unos cuantos después. Sin decir más vuelvo a hundir mi cabeza en su pecho para disfrutar de su protección.

— Se mi princesa… —dijo de pronto.

— ¿Eh? —fue lo único que pude decir.

— Se mi princesa, Saki —me volvió a decir. Mi corazón estaba latiendo a niveles estratosféricos… ¿De verdad me estaba pidiendo que fuera su princesa…? Es decir, ¿él quería que fuera su reina en un futuro? Era una petición un poco extraña si no sabías a qué se refería.

Cierto era que su petición de ser el Rey del país nunca se llevó a cabo por varios factores que ocurrieron desde que estuvimos en Nueva York, pero para muchos él ya era uno…

Y debo admitir que para mí, él siempre fue un príncipe… desde el día en que lo conocí.

— ¿Saki…?

— ¿Estás seguro? —le pregunto sin moverme de mi lugar—. ¿De verdad quieres que alguien como yo esté a tu lado? No soy como la señorita Kuroha o cualquier otra chica interesante por ahí que hayas conocido…

Takizawa no pudo evitar reír levemente ante el comentario que hice. ¿Qué le parecía tan gracioso? Lo que estaba diciéndole era en serio… Cielos, siempre hace lo mismo.

Me separo de él molesta mientras Takizawa sigue riéndose— Estoy hablando en serio, no te burles… —le digo enojada. Él finalmente se calma y pone su mano sobre mi cabeza, así como siempre lo hacía para tranquilizarme un poco.

— Lo sé, pero es que no puedo evitar reír un poco —me dice—. Saki, te lo estoy pidiendo a ti por varias razones. Fuiste y eres la primera chica que confió en mí; que me ayudó a buscar sobre mi pasado a pesar de ser un desconocido —comenzó a decirme, al mismo tiempo en que su mano bajaba de mi cabeza hacia mi mejilla—. Eres la única persona con la que me siento realmente a gusto, que me hace pensar que realmente soy importante para alguien —continúa diciéndome—. Pero que por sobre todo… —quita su mano de mi mejilla y toma mi mano con fuerza—, eres la única que hace latir mi corazón de forma muy extraña con tan sólo estar a mi lado —finaliza con una sonrisa.

— Takizawa… —digo en susurro, sorprendida por aquellas palabras.

— Te quiero, Saki Morimi… —me confiesa, no dejando nunca de sonreírme—. Por eso… ¿Serías mi princesa? ¿Mi futura reina? —me vuelve a preguntar, haciendo que me sonrojara.

Su mano sujetó más fuerte la mía, esperando mi respuesta, la cual era evidentemente obvia… pero el problema era que no podía decir palabra alguna; por más que intentaba no me era posible hacerlo. Así que lo único que pude hacer fue soltarme de su agarre y tirarme a sus brazos y unir nuestros labios nuevamente. Creo que esa era la mejor respuesta que podía darle…

De la nada siento cómo es que sus brazos rodea mi cintura y me regresa el beso, lo que hace que mis brazos rodeen su cuello de nueva cuenta. En esta ocasión, el beso está un poco cargado de ansia y deseo, pero aún así lleno de amor… de todo ese sentimiento que tenemos dentro de nosotros para darle al otro…

Continuamos besándonos por unos cuantos segundos más antes de separarnos debido a la falta de aire. Lo único que hacemos después de eso es unir nuestras frentes mientras intentamos recuperar el aliento perdido.

— Takizawa… —le digo mientras intento recuperar el aliento.

— Dime… —me responde él, también falto de aliento.

Yo sólo atino a sonreír y con un poco ya de aliento recuperado, le digo...

— Takizawa, no… Akira... —le digo, separando un poco mi frente de la suya y viéndolo a los ojos—. Te amo… —finalmente le digo, completamente sonrojada.

Él me sonríe ante aquella confesión. Me da un beso en la frente y vuelve a abrazarme con fuerza mientras me responde.

— Yo también, Saki… —me dice acariciando mi cabello—. Gracias, por ser mi princesa…

— No… Gracias a ti, por ser el príncipe que siempre esperé… —le respondo, abrazándolo con fuerza, disfrutando de su agradable aroma, y esta vez… para siempre.

**Fin**

* * *

**Suki: **Bueno, esta es el primer fic de Edén del Este que subo de mi cosecha, el otro es una traducción, el cual estoy esperando que continúe en su versión en inglés. En fin. Sinceramente no puedo evitar decir que me molestó un poco el final de la serie y del final de la segunda película. ¿Por qué? Porque siempre pensé que estos dos debieron estar juntos, ser felices… De verdad se veía química entre estos dos. Por eso me aventuré a escribir esto, espero que les haya gustado.

.

.

.

_**Suki90, presentó**_

**Noblesse Oblige**


End file.
